fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Frankie's Treasures
Frankie, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Cleo, Alice, Gideon, and the others made it to the cottage. As Starz opened the door, Frankie asked, "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" "Don't you get it?" Draculaura asked. "It's a surprise!" When they walked inside, Frankie stopped and gasped. There was Leon's statue from the shipwreck. She hugged all her friends. "Guys, you're the best!" She ran over to the statue. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" She gazed dreamily into the statue's eyes. "Why, Leon? Run away with you? Oh, this is all so sudden." She laughed happily, but she suddenly stopped when she found a familiar figure in the doorway. "Daddy!" Sure enough, Frankenstein was there. The LXG were behind them, their heads hung in shame. Frankenstein was also carrying something concealed in his hand. Frankie's friends darted into various hiding places. "I consider myself a very, very reasonable king," Frankenstein said severely. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" "But Daddy, I-" Frankie began. "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" Frankenstein demanded. "Look, Daddy! I had to!" Frankie argued. "You know that contact between our world and the mortal world is strictly forbidden! Everyone knows that!" Frankenstein scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Frankie protested. "Do you think I care? One less mortal to worry about!" Frankenstein said, coldly. "You're more of a traitor than Meowrice! You don't even know Leon!" Frankie shouted, while glaring at him. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! They're all cold, uncapable of feeling any-" That did it for Frankie, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, CLAM IT!!! I LOVE HIM!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon realizing what she said, Frankie gasped and covered her mouth. Everyone else gasped, too. Frankenstein was stunned. "No!" His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Frankie? He's a human, you're a monster!" "I don't care!" Frankie snapped. "So help me, Frankie! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Xem couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Leon, you pompous, arrogant, ol' windbag!" The LXG gasped. So did Frankenstein. "What did you say?" Frankenstein asked. The rest of Frankie's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you beast!" Lagoona snapped. "You're not a very nice man if you act like this." Double D said, sourly. "Yeah! And you only care about about yourself, you backstabbing jerk!" Eddy snapped, angrily. "You unwanted pesterer!" Ed agreed "You're ten times worse than Tolerai Stripes!" Clawdeen added. "You're not a very nice man!" Draculaura added. "You have no heart at all!" Cleo added. "This is no way to treat your child either!" Ghoulia shouted also. "What?" Frankenstein asked in horror. "You heard us: We're going a bit near!" Cleo cried. "We're living here forever and you need to listen to us!" Double D screamed in anger. "Away with you!" Ed ordered. "Yeah! You tell him, Ed!" Eddy agreed. "Ed and Eddy are right! You're such a jerk! And I hate you...forever!" Frankie shouted as she sprayed giant water at him, causing Frankenstein to get knocked down. But then, Frankenstein got up, really mad. "Uh oh." Frankie said to herself. Frankenstein's staff glowed, and he used it to send zaps around the room. Frankie gasped to find her beloved treasures destroyed right before her eyes. She found her dad aiming his staff at the statue of Leon. "Daddy, NO!" But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Frankie began to cry and said, "How could you?!" She began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again. Category:Fan Fiction